


The Christmas Eve cake

by Mitskirise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Eve, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Slice of Life, Suga is a gremlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitskirise/pseuds/Mitskirise
Summary: "Don't you like this kind of cake?" Suga asks him, “Look, I had to wait hours to get it for you. On Christmas Eve everyone remembers they want to eat good cakes. The audacity. Everyone... even me. And so we were, as a matter of collective irresponsibility, out in the cold, freezing, for hours, doing... nothing at all. Making a fool of ourselves, I guess. Only fools could do such things. But don't tell me that I chose the wrong cake."Daichi tilts his head a little. "No, it's not that," he replies, sinking the spoon into the cake. "It's just that - you could have told me you wanted to get a Christmas cake, I'd have accompanied you."
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 14





	The Christmas Eve cake

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Una torta per la Vigilia di Natale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338099) by [Chalchiuhtlicue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalchiuhtlicue/pseuds/Chalchiuhtlicue). 



Daichi has never been the romantic type, and perhaps now he is regretting it. 

As he lowers his chin, to be able to put his cold nose and cheeks inside his purple scarf, Daichi glances at Suga, who shivers, sitting on the park bench, covered with snow. Suga wrinkles his nose, when he realizes Daichi's gaze on him, smiles at him, half-closing his eyes, pointing with the head the white box he keeps hanging on his wrist and he lays on the bench pulling two tablespoons out of thin air. 

Daichi thinks he's been left behind, somehow. Daichi sits next to him, watching as Suga's cold-red hands open the box with the Christmas cake. And it looks great. It looks like one of those cakes that Daichi himself would have chosen.

Suga shoves a plastic spoon into Daichi's hands, then pulls his feet onto the bench, crossing his legs. Suga dressed too lightly to be out on a December day. It also snowed. There are still a few snowflakes in Suga's hair. Some of them have melted and now they are just tiny drops, stuck between a hair or another, others are still there, frozen. Suga could catch a cold like this.

"Don't you like this kind of cake?" Suga asks him, leaning a little forward, to look into Daichi's eyes, who immediately looks away. “Look, I had to wait hours to get it for you. On Christmas Eve everyone remembers they want to eat good cakes. The audacity. Everyone... even me. And so we were, as a matter of collective irresponsibility, out in the cold, freezing, for hours, doing... nothing at all, that's what. Making a fool of ourselves, I guess. Only fools could do such things. But don't tell me that I chose the wrong cake."

(Suga talks a lot when he's nervous.)

Daichi tilts his head a little. "No, it's not that," he replies, sinking the spoon into the cake. "It's just that - you could have told me you wanted to get a Christmas cake, I'd have accompanied you."

Suga blinks, pulling his chin back as if Daichi has said something very strange. "Why should I do that?" he asks Daichi in a shrill voice. "You were busy here."

"Um" is the only answer Daichi feels like giving. He pulls his chin out from under the wool scarf so he can eat. It's cold. Daichi feels the ice pinch his skin. He takes his bite of cake in the mouth and it doesn't seem very right what Suga said. The cake is good, okay, yeah, of course, and Suga chose one that is and always will be one of Daichi's favorite flavors. And Daichi is not the romantic type, but it is also true that Suga has just had a "couple experience" alone. The queue in the square, the photographs under an illuminated tree, choosing a cake... is something they should have done together. That was something you do when you are in a relationship. Like them. Suga and Daichi are in a relationship with each other. Or not?

Suga holds the spoon in his hand, but he hasn't even taken a bite of the cake. He tries to warm his hands, rubbing them against each other, and, not even wanting to make known his disinterest in the cake that he has brought, he turns, to rest his back on the bench, and pulls up his knees, staying curled up. His profile contrasts with a streetlight behind them. A little stream comes out of his half-open lips. He seems to have calmed down now that Daichi has started eating.

Suga called Daichi an hour ago, telling him he wanted to visit him because, usually, this is what couples do on Christmas Eve. He must have waited to have the right cake in his hands before deciding to see Daichi who was spending his Christmas Eve with a bunch of screaming teenagers who try to steal your last piece of meat. (Yeah, his siblings.)

Daichi looks down at the cake. Suga always leaves him the best pieces of meat, because he says he's not that hungry. 

Daichi takes another bite of cake. He is a horrible guy. If there were a course on how to be a better partner, he would fail it, and Suga would laugh at the low grade he took, showing him his ninety-five out of a hundred, because the humiliation of failing such a course would not be enough, no.

"Are you cold?" he asks, mouth open. Daichi closes his eyes as soon as he realizes it, calling himself an idiot. He swallows the cake. He needs to get points as a good boyfriend. _Now._

Suga turns to him. “Ah, um, yeah,” he replies, with a little laugh. "But there's no problem, I'll be home soon anyway."

Daichi looks down to realize he has soiled his scarf with cream. He doesn't think he can give it to Suga like that. It would be strange and a bit disgusting, he thinks. He _thinks_. Daichi isn't convinced. However, this scarf would be better than getting a cold just because he has forgotten his scarf and hat and gloves. Should Daichi give Suga his jacket? The jacket Suga wears is not exactly light and he couldn't put Daichi's jacket on it. It'd be weird.

"You got all dirty," Suga laughs, with his head tilted. He reaches out, to place his hand on Daichi's cheek and wipe something off the side of his mouth. His hands are cold, but his touch is always gentle, his fingers almost tickle, no matter how light his touch is. Daichi moves his head a little so that gentle touch doesn't end so quickly. When Suga has wiped any food on his face, he rubs his hand on Daichi's jacket, like the kid he is, and ruins the atmosphere. It's one of his specialties. Ruining the atmosphere.

"Really?" Daichi scolds him, rolling his eyes. He checks the jacket and hears Suga laugh, first softly, then louder and louder. It's a full laugh, which, despite everything, makes him want to laugh. "You're such a child," he murmurs, just to keep the point, before going back to eating the cake. "And you're not eating."

"Yes, yes" Suga replies, playing with the spoon. "Of course, I took the cake on purpose, what do you think?"

It's weird, because Suga is not a romantic guy, either. 

They had their first kiss at the base of the school steps, while they talked about things that had nothing to do with the love life they had or wanted to have. They discussed where it was worth going to study. The twins are annoying when Suga comes to visit them and Suga's little brother is very wary when he sees Daichi walking around their house. The best thing, Daichi had said, would have been to go to the library, but it was impossible because of volleyball training. 

Suga follows a routine, and Daichi knows the hours they spend together studying are a small percentage of the time Suga spends on books. This is why it was important to get organized. Daichi did not want to, and he doesn't want to be left behind by Suga. 

Suga laughed softly while hearing Daichi babbling, and he rested his chin on his arms, and, with a smile, told Daichi that he liked him. Daichi blinked and replied that, okay, yeah, sure, he likes Suga too. And Suga had kissed him. There was nothing romantic about this story, nothing too exciting or complicated or stupidly dramatic.

Daichi can't say this didn't worry him, at first.

He grew up with the idea that love was something passionate and that it throws people against the wall and that it hurts and that it is heavy to carry. If you do not always find different ways to keep the attention of the other, it is difficult to carry on or nurture them and this love. But the love Daichi has with Suga - it's not like that. There is a strange calm when they are together. 

Daichi would kiss Suga for hours. He would like to kiss him for hours, but they don't have a place where they can. Their siblings' eyes are always on them, and when it's not theirs, there are their teammates, or classmates, or Asahi and Shimizu. And there are days when Daichi wishes he could feel Suga and how he sighs against his cheek every time they kiss or feel how his fingers brush against his cheeks, shoulders, or hips. But they will be together for a long time. There’s no need to rush. Suga always says he’s going nowhere and Daichi can breathe, because of that.

There is a sense of peace between them that would have been alarming, according to the old soap operas. But that peace is all Daichi wants.

This is why he can't make his peace for not having _thought_ of spending Christmas Eve with Suga. Because Sawamura Daichi is a notorious idiot, who misses out on opportunities.

He glances at Suga, who takes his first bite of cake (finally) and notices how red and chapped his hands are and his hair wet with snow. He has to be more careful about these things. Maybe Daichi needs to look for an online course to be a better boyfriend. In the end -Suga is one of those people he would never want to lose. So... he needs to be more careful.

"What are you thinking?" Suga asks, tilting his head.

Daichi takes a deep breath and then sighs. “I forgot about the couple's thing and Christmas Eve,” he confesses. "So I thought maybe next time I don't want you to go alone to choose the cake. You should call me first and we could go together."

"But it wouldn't have been a surprise anymore!" Suga protests. “Come on, you didn't expect that, did you? And I came here with the cake and the spoons, prince charming stuff. "

"We could have spent more time together if you had reminded me," complains Daichi, mouth full. He can't even keep his gaze up. He feels like an idiot saying these things out loud and feels his cheeks burning, along with his neck, as if he can't breathe anymore. He prefers to focus on the cake, then. Maybe it’d be better. For sure now Suga will tease him, so... 

Suga takes the cake in his hands and places it away from Daichi, and then slips next to him. Suga fiddles with his fingers and pulls one knee to the side. Daichi sees how the skin on his neck remains uncovered as Suga reaches out to check around them and then feels Suga's damp hair against his nose as he rests his head on Daichi’s shoulder. "You're unfair, Daichi." And then Suga raises his head just enough to kiss Daichi on the jaw.

His lips are chapped, tickling, against his skin. In order not to lose his balance, he placed his hand on Daichi's arm, and although his nose (which touches Daichi's cheek) may be cold, his breath is warm. Suga’s lips are slightly parted and his eyes are lively. And now Suga's certainly warmer than a few minutes ago. 

Daichi licks his lips and takes a glance around them, before lowering his chin and finding Suga's lips halfway. He places a hand on his jaw, to guide his face slowly. Suga has a cold face, cold hands. Daichi had to give him his jacket, he should have done it. 

Daichi closes his eyes and when he hears Suga sigh, he pulls himself forward as he feels his heart beating even faster. It beats so hard Daichi feels he could die here, now, with no regrets.

Suga pulls back, placing a hand on the bench so as not to lose his balance and...

Daichi hears Suga laughing against his lips and frowns, opening his eyes. Suga laughs, slapping his hand full of cream and sponge cake in Daichi's face. And he laughs again, placing his forehead on Daichi's shoulder, trying not to make too much noise, with his hand on his lips.

"Really Suga?" Daichi repeats, rolling his eyes. He wipes the cream from over his eyes.

"You pushed me there," Suga retorts, still laughing against his shoulder.

Daichi reaches out, to get it dirty with cream and then presses it against Suga's hair. "Here."

"Daichi!" Suga protests. He passes a hand over his ear and moves away from Daichi, to show him his most betrayed expression. "I can't go home like this!"

Daichi rolls his eyes. "Then come home with me and have your hair washed" he replies. “Maybe I'll even find some gloves to give to you. I swear, just looking at you makes me want to... ” he has no idea what he wants to do, so he doesn't finish the sentence.

Suga runs a hand through his damp hair and now full of cream. "You're the dangerous type," he says. "I'm coming only because I know your siblings are there too."

Daichi rolls his eyes. "Whatever" is his only response, as he moves his hand in front of his face.


End file.
